Time has run out
by torchwoodfan4eva
Summary: With the team returning from a mission all seems well, however as the days pass on all is not as it seems. With the team all becoming seriously ill its down to Frank and Stella to pull together and put the past behind them before time runs out on the team, this time for good ...
1. Back to school

**A/N So here is my latest story, at a sponsored walk Friday 10 miles round the school...Better than exams! :D Well I'm doing a story with the new team now (Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Dan) I'm still continuing school for spies, don't worry! : ) **

'Right team, mission accomplished' Frank said down the comms to Tom, Aneisha, Dan and Keri.

'Yes!' exclaimed Tom. 'Field work is definitely not my area'.

'Whatever, I still think you were brilliant' Dan explained placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

'It was a team effort' Keri said smiling coming in-between the two boys to place her arms on their shoulders.

'Yeah a team effort what involves getting up a 4 in the morning the close down a KORPS factory to be back at school for 8 o' clock' moaned Aneisha frustrated.

'Well the main thing is you've done it' replied Stella down the comms.

'Yeah, now the real challenge begins' said Tom.

'School!' finished off Dan.

**At school **

'Daniel Morgan' said Mrs King.

'Here miss' groaned Dan.

'Tom Tupper'

'Here miss' replied Tom tiredly.

'Keri Summers'

Keri didn't reply.

'Keri Summers?' asked Mrs King.

Aneisha poked Keri to wake her up.

'Here miss' she replied putting her head back down on the desk.

'Aneisha Jones'

'Yes miss' replied Aneisha.

'Right now that we're all here maybe we can get on with the lesson' Mrs King snapped.

After the lesson the teens made their way down to the base to see about the information which they had gathered in the warehouse earlier on that day.

'What was the information about?' asked Tom when they got down there.

Frank looked awkwardly at Stella.

'KORPS must have known we were coming, it was well, invalid information' Stella replied.

'What do you mean _invalid_?' asked Dan frustrated.

'Well unless you class the book _A series of unfortunate events_ as KORPS plans then that's what we found' replied Frank.

'For goodness sake' sighed Keri flopping down in to a chair tiredly.

'What do you mean all our work was for nothing?' asked Aneisha.

'Unfortunately' replied Stella.

'You may as well go back to school now' said Frank looking at their disheartened expressions.

'We'll let you know if there's any change' said Stella.

The team made their way to the classroom, to Mr Flatley's lesson and tried to concentrate, this was hard enough usually but was proving more difficult today. After the lesson had finished they made their way to the canteen to get some lunch.

'How did KORPS know that we were coming?' asked Keri.

'I don't know I don't have a crystal ball' snapped Dan.

Keri looked at Aneisha puzzled.

'He's probably just tired' she whispered.

Aneisha looked at Tom who was looking at Dan sympathetically.

'He's still upset about Zoe to' Aneisha added.

'I'm sorry Dan, I've got no better ideas about how KORPS knew about us coming' Keri said.

Dan looked up at her. 'I know, sorry I snapped' he said apologetically.

After the end of school the team got their stuff and decided to go home.

'See you tomorrow Dan' Tom and Aneisha said as Dan made his way towards the caretakers cupboard.

'I thought Dan was going home?' asked Keri puzzled.

'He his' replied Aneisha seeing where the conversation was going.

'No he wasn't, he was going to HQ ' Keri replied walking out the school gates.

'Yep, that's where he lives' replied Tom.

'Okay, why does he live there?' asked Keri.

'Cos, well stuff happened with his Dad and consequently Dan has got to live in an MI 9 safe-house, so that's HQ and well he lives there and usually Frank and Stella are around to make sure he's safe' Aneisha explained.

'Doesn't he get lonely?' asked Keri puzzled.

'Well, he never used to cos Zoe was always with him' said Tom.

'What happened with his Dad?' asked Keri.

'Look Keri, we're not the ones to tell you, if you're that intrigued to find out then ask Dan yourself but take it from us you're not going to like it!' replied Tom who was beginning to lose his patience.

'Okay, I'll ask him, tomorrow, I'm too tired to do anything right now' Keri replied yawning.

'I know how you feel' I'm too tired to do anything at all' replied Aneisha also yawning.

'Well join the club I think we're all too tired to do anything at all, I'm just going home and sleeping' said Tom.

'Well I'll see you guys tomorrow' said Keri as Aneisha and Tom turned to go down their road.

'See ya Keri' said Aneisha.

'Bye' added Tom.

Back at HQ Dan exited the lift to see Frank and Stella discussing something.

'Hi Dan' said Frank looking up.

'Are you okay?' asked Stella.

'Yeah, Just tired' replied Dan.

He walked in to the safe-house part of HQ and made his way to his bedroom. Sighing he closed the door and flopped down on the bed. He looked across at the draws next to the bed where there was a picture of him and Zoe, both smiling at the camera lay down on the soft sand of the beach. Dan gently picked up the pictured and held in his hand, happy tears came to his eyes and he fell in to a deep sleep remembering the day like it was yesterday.


	2. Team?

**A/N Well if anyone got confused with why Dan is living in the safe-house read mind over matter to get the full story but basically Dan's dad worked for KORPS, abused Dan and consequently he's kind of living with Frank now I suppose in the safe-house. So anyway next chapter! **

_He walked in to the safe-house part of HQ and made his way to his bedroom. Sighing he closed the door and flopped down on the bed. He looked across at the draws next to the bed where there was a picture of him and Zoe, both smiling at the camera lay down on the soft sand of the beach. Dan gently picked up the pictured and held in his hand, happy tears came to his eyes and he fell in to a deep sleep remembering the day like it was yesterday._

The next day the team came to school all looking like they'd had better days.

'Morning Dan' said Tom looking at his friend who had dark circles under his eyes and a red nose.

'You okay?' asked Aneisha.

'Hhmm, how about no?' replied Dan flopping in to his chair. 'I've got a cold, was awake half the night sneezing'

'Why did you come in then?' asked Tom coughing, resting his head on the desk.

'What was the other option, sitting down there lonely all day, no thanks' replied Dan smiling a bit.

'Sounds like a better option than been here' replied Keri in a croaky voice.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Tom.

'Sore throat, cough, stuffed up nose' said Keri closing her eyes and resting her head on the desk.

'Morning class' greeted Mrs King strolling in briskly.

A grumble went round the class in response.

As the lesson progressed the team began to feel worse and worse until Tom finally managed to fall asleep with his head on the desk, then woke up with a start when the bell went to signal the end of the lesson.

'Eugh' groaned Aneisha, 'I've already got a headache without that stupid bell.

'Well be thankful we've got a break' replied Keri, nearly walking in to the wall.

'Yeah, not really' replied Dan holding out his communicator.

Slowly the team made their way to HQ where they were greeted by an annoyed looking Stella.

'Problem Stella?' asked Aneisha flopping in to a chair.

'Yes, where have you been? We called you 5 minutes ago!' she snapped.

'Well in case you haven't noticed some of us aren't really our best' replied Dan in a muffled voice, his head resting on his arms.

'You've all come down with a cold or something, that's all' Stella replied turning to face Frank.

'Erm, yes I'm sure you'll all be fine in a few days' he said.

'It's Spring, no-one gets a cold in Spring' replied Keri yawning.

'Well evidently they do' said Stella. 'We've got a problem anyway, if you'd like to focus now'

'Tom can you bring up that image from your computer on to the screen?' asked Frank.

There was no answer.

'Tom?' asked Frank again, walking over to the boy.

'Tom, are you okay?' asked Stella, looking at the teenager, he appeared to be asleep, head resting on his arms.

Frank gently shook his shoulder. 'Tom can you hear me?' he asked.

There was no answer.

Frank took his pulse, his face turned pale. 'Stella we need to get him to hospital, his pulse is dropping rapidly, Dan give me a hand please' Frank asked slinging one of Tom's arms round his shoulder.

'Dan' ordered Stella turning to face him. Dan didn't move, neither did Keri or Aniesha. 'Frank' she whispered looking at the unmoving team.

**A/N Well I wasn't expecting to update tonight but thanks to all the reviews and favourites I've had I owe it to you guys! (And of course due to my mocks ending today!) Thanks to: **

**morganfreema-secretagent**

**Guest**

**Artful Doodler **

**Emily**

**toripants123**

**shadowknight7580**

**justanotherboringbandwhore**

**AbsurdRebecca394**

**Hazzfanfiction**

**Charlottemitchell81**

**Oncoming Stormwolf**

**challisjessy8**

**Windgirl20**

**I know it was a short chapter but I'll try to update as soon as possible : ) **


	3. What have we done Frank?

**Okay what goes around comes around I've had a cold and headache all last week, just like I made the team have haha. Keri people do get colds in spring : ) next chapter- check out my other 4 shot- 4 spies and a baby ; ) **

_Frank took his pulse, his face turned pale. 'Stella we need to get him to hospital, his pulse is dropping rapidly, Dan give me a hand please' Frank asked slinging one of Tom's arms round his shoulder. _

'_Dan' ordered Stella turning to face him. Dan didn't move, neither did Keri or Aniesha. 'Frank' she whispered looking at the unmoving team. _

Frank and Stella paced up and down the corridors outside the teens room, they hadn't been allowed to see them until the doctors had finished with them. One of the doctors came out of the room and they both stopped to look at him.

'They're all in a stable condition, Tom seems to be in the best condition out of all of them, Dan and Keri seem to have come out of it worse however'

'Why? Dan and Keri are the fittest out of the 4 spies' asked Stella.

'We don't know, there's nothing we can do about it at the minute, all we can do is wait, you can go and see them if you want'

Frank and Stella went in to the room, the doctors left them to see the teens. All 4 of them were lay motionless in their beds, heart monitors attached to them, tubes and wires coming out of them.

'What have we done Frank?' asked Stella sitting weakly on a chair in between Dan and Toms beds.

'I don't know' he replied weakly gently sitting weakly in between Aneisha and Keri.

**A/N short I know, just building up the tension : ) Thanks to: **

**Guest **

**Misshannah95**

**LennyLondon**

**Niamh Loves mi-high tom fanfic**

**QuicheBitch123**

**FrellaIsendgame**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**gladrags2012**

**TomAneisha4EVER**

**witchy girl 88 **

**challisjessy8 **

**Guest**

**Justanotherborin**

**Shadowknight7580**

**M. Fan2000**

**M.I. High Forever**

**charlottemitch1181**

**Windgirl120**

**morganfreeman-secret-agent**


	4. Back to the factory

**A/N so sorry for not updating sooner- got exams in two week HELP! Anyway next chapter! **

_Frank and Stella went in to the room, the doctors left them to see the teens. All 4 of them were lay motionless in their beds, heart monitors attached to them, tubes and wires coming out of them. _

'_What have we done Frank?' asked Stella sitting weakly on a chair in between Dan and Toms beds. _

'_I don't know' he replied weakly gently sitting weakly in between Aneisha and Keri._

Frank and Stella eventually left the hospital and went back to HQ. Stella immediately went and sat down at a computer and began typing in something.

'What are you doing?' Frank asked curiously.

'Getting up the plans for that KORPS factory' Stella replied.

5 minutes later she had the plans for the factory up and had mapped out the route that the teens had taken. Meanwhile whilst Stella had been doing that Frank had been on the phone to the hospital.

'Okay, so what symptoms have they got?' He asked one of the doctors.

'Well all of them have had high temperatures, fevers, you said they had colds, headaches and tiredness this morning' the doctor said.

'Yes, it had begun with Dan and Keri first' Frank added.

'Well that's all I'm afraid' the doctor said, 'I'll call you if there's anything else' he added.

'What are you doing?' asked Stella looking at Frank's screen.

'Creating a log of everything we know about the team' Frank replied typing in more information.

Stella read through Keri's profile which was on screen, height, weight, blood group, background history' she said aloud.

'They're going to pull through this' Frank said confidently.

'I know Frank' Stella said. 'I've got the route that the team took, I've found out that the factory that they were in used to weapons for wars before it was converted to a children's home in 1950 then it was a disused factory' explained Stella.

'Okay, what sort of weapons did it used to make?' asked Frank.

'The usual' replied Stella, guns mainly.

'What about when it was a children's home?' asked Frank.

'Nothing, just housed up to 20 children ranging from 5 up till 15'

'Anything about the factory?' asked Frank sighing.

'Nothing, just used for storage' replied Stella sadly.

'Shall we go and see the factory then?' asked Frank.

'Well if the team got ill from the factory then don't you think that with safety precautions we best leave it for mi 9 to deal with?' replied Stella.

'If we take safety measures then what harm will it do?' asked Frank.

'Fine, get the stuff and let's go'

Half an hour later Frank and Stella were at the factory.

'Scan the area' said Stella.

Frank scanned the area. 'Nothing'

'Okay then I'll say it's safe to go in' replied Stella.

Frank and Stella made their way in to the factory, tracing the route the team had took, they kept scanning the factory with no results. When they got back to the entrance they stood outside puzzled.

'I don't get it' said Frank, we went in and there was nothing'

'I don't know either Frank' Stella said.

**xoxox**

Suddenly one of the machines started beeping rapidly and a doctor ran in to the room where all 4 teens were. Tom sat up gasping, clearly panicking.

'Sshh Tom' the doctor said gently lowering him back in to the pillows.

'The gas, you need to tell them' Tom said frantically before shutting his eyes and going back in to a deep sleep.

The doctor frowned at him curiously, what gas? she decided to ring up Frank and tell him about what she'd heard.

'Hi Frank its Millie' the doctor begun.

'Is there any news on the team? He asked.

'Yes, one of the teens, Tom, sat up panicking saying you need to warn them about the gas'

'That's strange, what gas?' asked Frank.

'That's what I wanted to ask you, was there anything at the factory what could have caused this?' asked Millie.

'No, Stella and I have just been to the factory and there was nothing' Frank explained.

'Oh well, I'll call you if there's anything new' Millie said hanging up and turning back to face the teens.

**A/N Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I got, really surprised! I do read them all and some of them do make me laugh, especially when I leave it on a cliff hanger and you're all like update soon! **

**Niamh loves mi-high tom fanfic **

**Guest **

**M. Fan2000**

**smiley- thanks for the correction **

**rosieposie511**

**M. -Geek123**

**AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity **

**AdiErena **

**Guest-Yep Dan and Keri will be together- eventually XD**

**SamiBrit14**

**Guest- There is a reason why Dan and Keri are most affected- but hey spoilers! **

**Guest- Ashleigh**

**Mads I High- haha thanks, here's the update **

**M. 2001**

**rockmusicismylife**

**Frellaandzanforever**

**Oh and by the way from may the 12 I won't be able to update because I have exams up until Friday the 13 (HELP ME THATS THE DAY OF MY MATHS EXAM!) June x_x**


End file.
